A New Journey
by Fapmaster
Summary: Ash and co. taking their new adventure throughout the better locations in sinnoh, Ash and Dawn's relationship reaches new heights and they get closer than either had ever dreamed.  I suck at summaries but reading it should help.
1. Chapter 1  Realisation

Well this is my first fan fiction, I wrote this a few months ago but I have a short attention span and moved onto other anime (Finished Asu no yoichi, Rosario + Vampire and its second season, both were amazing. I'd recommend them if you like ecchi stuff,) But yeah I wrote some fic's for them that I'll release in due time. But enough babbling, this is surprisingly nerve racking to release so be harsh but not too harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but in an alternate universe I could do, so don't sue me.

**Chapter 1 - Realisation**

It was another relaxing and warm evening as Ash, Dawn and Brock made their way towards Lake Valor. Ash had just recently won the Pokémon league and beaten the champion, Cynthia. This put Ash in one of his best moods he could be in and with a constant smile on his face he held his head up high thinking of what he could do next.

"So when we get to Lake Valor what do you wanna do Ash?" Said a tired Dawn.

"Well I know you're upset about losing in the Grand Festival so I figured we'd camp out at some of the nicer places we came across on our journeys together" He just smiled and looked on ahead.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Said Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder. Just then a flash of red light appeared and the shape of a bunny appeared in front of the gang. "So you guys wanna spend some quality time together 'ey?" Said Dawn in a very condescending voice "Go on, have fun guys"

"Buuuuneeaarryy!" Shouted the rabbit as she grabbed Pikachu's hand and dragged him straight into the forest.

"If we keep going the way we're going then we should be there by at least tomorrow" Said Brock, staring intently at the map as usual.

"Well it's getting dark so we should find a Pokémon centre or we'll be left to camp out in the middle of nowhere" Said Dawn, starting to rub her arms as a slight breeze made its way through the trees.

"Well the next centre is more than 10 miles down the road, so I think we should camp out somewhere and carry on in the morning" Brock said, putting the map in his bag.

As the group started looking for some flat ground they could camp out on, Dawn found a small field, covered in purple flowers which seemed to glow in the soft sunlight. Dawn started to walk through the field brushing past some of the taller flowers with her hands. She was stunned by how beautiful it was, as she was admiring the flowers she noticed Ash had stumbled into the field also.

"Hi Dawn, you okay?" He asked as he noticed Dawn had a bright glow and a large smile across her face, yet again he was stunned by her beauty and was speechless and just staring at her.

Dawn noticed Ash staring at her and she felt embarrassed and blushed and then she realised how handsome Ash looked, his normal blue jacket was taken off a while ago and now only his white shirt remained, it stuck closely to his muscles. He looked amazing to her.

They both started to slowly walk towards each other in awe; their eyes were fixed on each other's bodies. Ash's eyes made their way to Dawn's chest; her breasts looked amazing to him, he couldn't be quite sure of it but he would say she was a C-Cup. As he stared at her breasts she was staring at his perfectly sculpted body, it was in great shape probably due to the years of adventures he'd been on.

As they were about a metre or so away from each other they heard a voice from behind Ash. "Hey guys! You found somewhere yet?" They broke their gaze and both shouted "Y- Yeah over this way" They looked at each other awkwardly and started finding a patch of land not covered in flowers.

Once they'd found one they set up their tents and started a fire, throughout the evening both Ash and Dawn were looking at each other in a different light. "Do I really like Dawn like that? Oh man why am I thinking like this all of a sudden" In Dawns head she kept fumbling around the same question. "I wonder if he likes me back, I mean he was staring at my breasts" She blushed after thinking that.

As they all went to bed in their separate tents Dawn and Ash noticed Pikachu and Buneary were already in their master's tents sleeping, "Seems they got back already, guess they're tired" Thought the both of them as they pulled a blanket over them and their Pokémon.

It was pitch black when Ash woke up from dreaming about his battle with Cynthia, it was the same dream he'd been having since the battle itself, although it was a great match. His Infernape against her Garchomp, he had just used flamethrower and her Garchomp had dodged it, before Infernape had realised Garchomp had dodged, he launched a Draco meteor straight up in the air and right down towards Infernape's direction. It looked as if Infernape was done for until Ash shouted for Infernape to use Dig, which it did and dodged the Draco meteor.

While the entire battlefield was covered in smoke and rubble Garchomp couldn't see where Infernape was at all anymore, as the smoke cleared Cynthia noticed the large amount of holes in the battlefield but still no Infernape. "Well Ash I don't quite get what you've done to the ground since my Garchomp can just glide wherever it wants" Cynthia said with a confident smirk on her face.

"Infernape use Blast burn!" Shouted Ash while clenching a fist. Just as Ash shouted that a large screech could be heard underground and then massive flames started erupting from the holes around the field, much like Geysers. Garchomp was caught by surprise and got caught in one of the flame geysers and was caused to screech in pain and whilst attempting to land Garchomp was caught in yet another flame Geyser, Garchomp was forced to crash land into the ground whilst Infernape jumped out through the flames.

Garchomp stood up slowly but surely and got ready for another attack "Garchomp use Dragon claw!" Ash watched as his Infernape dodged the slow but powerful attack "Infernape use Mach punch" Infernape's fist started to glow and he punched Garchomp straight in the chest which launched him into the wall across the field.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner!"

Ash stood in his place with his mouth wide open, with Dawn and Brock behind him in the front of the stands. He turned around to see both of them shouting congratulations to him. A huge smile appeared on his face as he ran straight to Dawn and Brock and kissed Dawn for a full five seconds before realising what he'd just done. He let go and awkwardly looked the other way, as did Dawn. Brock stood there gobsmacked, but then smiled as he muttered to himself "Finally..."

"Well congratulations Ash, you beat me. That was the best battle I've had in so long; you are now the Sinnoh champion" Whilst hugging him briefly. This caught Ash by surprise but it wasn't a bad surprise, he knew Cynthia was attractive and respected her a lot for her battling skills, he hugged her back and they both shared a brief smile. Dawn hadn't noticed this since she was still touching her lips from the kiss she had received and only came back to reality when Ash told her to get down to the Trophy handing ceremony.

Ash shook his head from the memory and opened up his tent, he noticed Pikachu had woken up and had climbed onto his shoulder "Pika pika!" Squealed Pikachu excitedly. "Well aren't you energetic, but keep it down don't wake anyone up" they went outside and sat on one of the larger rocks near the camp. He started to reminisce with Pikachu about their adventures and suddenly Dawn came to mind.

"Hey Pikachu, do you think Dawn likes me?" Pikachu looked at Ash and tilted his head. "Never mind buddy, stupid question"

Pikachu poked his master's leg and gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "Thanks buddy" he jumped off the rock and fell asleep on the soft grass beneath.

Little did he know Dawn was not far behind and heard everything he was saying, including the part about her. She held her hand close to her heart and a sigh of happiness escaped her mouth.

**To be continued?**

Well that was my first ever fan fiction, it may not of been very good but a review or two would be nice. Maybe I'll do a chapter two depending on if I get decent reviews.

Thanks guys :D Oh and the next chapter may have Lemon in it but may not be too great since it's the first one I've written.


	2. Chapter 2 Almost there

Well here's the second chapter, if you remember the episode of Johto league champions "The stolen stones" Ash rides an Arcanine and gets pretty good at it. I figured Arcanine was a pretty bad ass Pokémon so I gave it to him, no explanation but let's just say the kid gave it to him.

Oh and just quickly, thanks for reviewing my last chapter (Even if only one was an actual review) I've taken what you said into consideration but this chapter was written prior to the release of the first so I can't add anything without changing it completely. So for everyone wondering, Ash is 20 and Dawn is 17 in this story. If i added something like 6 years that would make Dawn 16 and Ash around 24. Excuse my math but that would be pretty Chris Hansen'y, Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and if I did then they would just be lots of badly drawn shaky animals due to my paranoia.

**Chapter 2: Finally**

Ash awoke from his sleep with small shocks of electricity hitting his stomach, he groaned as he knew who was the cause of it, "Pikaaa.. aaaa..." Ash opened his eyes, that seemed too weird to of come from Pikachu alone, as he thought he saw Buneary lying right next to Pikachu with her hand in quite an awkward place and a huge smile on her face. (Unintentional Rhyme) Ash shuddered and hated to think what both of them were dreaming about, though he couldn't really say much since he had a pretty vivid dream about him and Dawn.

As he went to get up he noticed something on his stomach, "a hand?" Ash thought to himself. He followed the hand up the arm and noticed Dawn was lying behind him, one hand on his stomach and one hand between her legs. Ash saw this and a blush appeared right across his face. Ash slowly stood up without waking anyone and picked Dawn up. He made sure to not touch anywhere inappropriate, Ash was the last person to be thinking of girls that way. Since he was always so tied up with battling, but with Dawn it was different; she reminded him of himself when he first started his journey.

He placed her down in her tent softly and couldn't help but notice a blade of grass stuck in the crease of her shirt, he bent over to grab it and just as he almost had it Dawn's eyes snapped open and gasped as she saw what Ash was doing.

Ash looked at Dawn surprised "No Dawn it's not wh..." he was cut off when Dawn pressed her lips to his. Ash couldn't help but be surprised as he returned the kiss, after 10 seconds had passed Dawn's tongue was pressing against ash's mouth asking for entrance, he allowed her but not without wondering what caused her to be so aggressive today.

After about 3 minutes of this Dawn started to move her hand across Ash's leg, Ash gasped in surprise but felt like she was doing most of the work. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face, he used his free hand to snake his way up her leg, and then under her skirt, he broke the kiss to pull her dress over her head and she was left in a tight tank top and panties. Dawn closed her legs embarrassed and looked down but then Ash put a finger to her chin, pulled her head up and said "You're beautiful"

That was all Dawn needed, she pounced on Ash and brought his hand to feel her breast through her tank top, he started massaging the left breast and Dawn let out a small moan, Ash then began to move to the nipple, Dawn gasped much louder this time. Ash put his hand across her mouth "Brock is in the next tent" Dawn complied and bit her lip as Ash continued his venture on her breasts. He eventually stopped to Dawn's frustration but he pulled her top clean off and jumped on top of her this time. He put her right breast in his mouth and began licking over her nipple gently with his tongue whilst still massaging the other.

Dawn began uncontrollably moaning much to Ash's dismay but he had to admit it was really a turn on, he could feel his member getting harder by the second. He could feel Dawn moving her legs uncomfortably; he took his hand off of her breast and put it down to her panties. As he thought they were soaking wet, he began rubbing the front of the material and his fingers became very wt very fast "Getting VERY excited aren't we Dawn" He said proudly. "Shut up Ash, just keep going or I'll do something way further than this to you" She replied in between breaths.

Ash contemplated what to do and decided he would just carry on and see where this went. He crawled down Dawn's body tracing his tongue down her breast over her nipple then down her stomach, she could feel his tongue near her crotch, she gulped and closed her eyes.

Ash put his hands either side of her panties and slowly slid them down, he was getting a glimpse of some pubic hair in the shape of a triangle, he knew she kept herself well groomed. But as he was about to get to the main event they heard Brock's voice.

"Ash! Dawn! I need you to go the Pokémon centre to pick up some breakfast supplies!"

They heard him from about 10ft away; he was looking in Ash's tent. "SHIT, What do we do?" Ash said nervously. "Clean your fingers first and then say you... Oh I don't know just something!" Ash licked his fingers and winked at Dawn as she smiled. "Just get dressed I'll keep him busy." Dawn nodded and said "Thanks Ash... Oh and I owe you one" she said as she seductively licked her lips.

Ash stepped out of Dawn's tent and Brock noticed he had a large smile on his face, "What are you so happy about?" "Don't worry about it" Ash replied, "Yeah well I need you and Dawn to go to the centre and stock on some breakfast stuff before we leave, we only have bread and I don't want a bread in bread sandwich. Ash laughed "Sure, just wait til Dawn's ready then we'll go" He stepped away from Brock and went to his bag in his tent, he pulled out his Arcanine "We'll ride Arcy there, don't think she's ridden him yet" Brock walked over "So what were you doing in Dawn's tent anyway?" "Oh uh, she needed some advice on getting over her loss in the grand festival" Ash replied slyly. Brock smirked as if to say "I totally believe you and you're not covering for anything"

Ash always hated how Brock could read him like a book, the years of travelling together allowed Brock to know Ash better than anyone.

Dawn stepped out of her tent only to be greeted by a very large Pokémon called Arcanine, "Hey there, how are you" she said stoking Arcanine's chin. Then she heard something that terrified her beyond belief "I'm fine thanks, you?" Dawn screamed with all her might and fell backwards, Ash showed himself from behind Arcanine holding his stomach and laughing so much it hurt.

"Not funny" She said hitting Ash upside the head. (BITCH SLAPPED) "Ouch, calm down Dawn it was only a joke" he said, both of them smiling, with that he jumped on Arcanine and helped pull Dawn up and they set off down the long road with Dawns arms around Ash's waist and her head rested on his back.

To be continued...

Thanks, there's my second fan fiction ever so review etc and since this was written recently a new chapter might take a while, no longer than a month I guess but just keep an eye out. I'm sure I'll get my interest in Pokémon back soon.


	3. Update

Hey everybody, or should I say the 5 or 4 of you who have this on story alert or whatever, it's 6 in the morning and I am fucking tired. But that's not why I'm posting this. I'm in the process of writing Chapter Three, I started off with no motivation whatsoever so I expected a thousand words or so but I just reached a thousand and I have no intention of stopping now I've built up some momentum. So right now I'm a writing Juggernaut, figured I'd let you know.

First of all, it is ALL lemon bar the first few paragraphs. I promise to release it on Monday fully finished and it's satisfying so far to me at least so I hope you guys think the same, this story will be at least 4 or 5 chapters long and then I might write a Bakemonogatari story or something. Oh I dunno Exams coming up and I'm swamped but I promise to the 5 of you I'll keep it updated. (Also I probably know I'm no way near popular enough to be posting updates and stuff since it's only a small group of you but I like to keep everyone satisfied)

Buh baii

-Fapmaster


	4. Chapter 3 Going further

Well I'm gonna bore you for a paragraph or two with my reasons as to why I don't update this much, feel free to skip it.

I have a really short attention span I'm afraid and unless I watch a bunch of Pokémon episodes between studying and kicking ass on Red Dead then I have no inspiration to write the lemon's I wanted to a month or two ago. I probably should have splurged my ass of in writing then but I was caught up in downloading perverted anime. Seriously if anyone likes ecchi anime and wants something new to watch that is half decent then let me know I have a shit load downloaded.

Soooooooo, all 7 of you that have been following my misadventure the following chapter is either going to be unbelievably shit or it will be a fucking miracle since I have no idea what the hell I'm gonna write. Although I do enjoy writing these segments (I forget what they're called) I should probably have a blog or something instead of doing it here shouldn't I.

Also you may find I'm harsh towards team rocket but I really hate them, I mean REALLY hate them. The latest episode with them in was disgraceful. Sorry if that annoys anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing whatsoever and you can't prove otherwise!.. I mean.. I don't own Pokémon... *Cough*

**Chapter 3: Going further.**

"Arcanine use flamethrower!" The fiery Pokémon unleashed a stream of flames towards the giant bellsprout shaped robot. "Jesse, our beautiful creation is going to blow up thanks to the twerps Arcanine!" The effeminate blue haired rocket squealed. "You're right James! Meowth why did you paint a giant target on our robot!" Screamed the pink haired woman. "I don't know guys! It seemed like a good idea at the time, I guess we really are completely useless and just a Welch on whatever story arc the twerps adventures lead them to!"

KABOOM!

"We're blasting off for the 824th tiiiiiiimmmmmeeeeee!"

Arcanine ran back over to where Ash and Dawn were standing and lowered his back allowing Ash and Dawn to get back on. "Nice going Arcy, you really showed it to 'em!" Ash exclaimed pushing his hat upwards. "Yeah you really saved us there" Dawn said whilst rubbing Arcy back. As the Pokémon stood back up Ash got a grip onto his mane and Dawn resumed her hold around Ash's stomach.

"Hi ho Arcy, Away!" Dawn giggled at Ash's comment and then a sharp gasp escaped her as Arcanine sped straight down a hill. They were going much faster than they were before and it was a lot bumpier as well, Dawn could slowly feel herself slipping so she pulled herself closer to Ash. She got close enough to rest her head on his shoulder; he looked to his right and smiled at Dawn and she smiled right back.

As Ash was riding down the hill he noticed that thanks to team rocket they were behind schedule for picking up the groceries Brock needed. "Arcy! Stop by that cliff edge over there!" He figured he'd get a good look at the surrounding area and see if there's a shortcut to the town. They stopped by a cliff edge and Ash scoured the scenery for a route they could take. Sure enough he saw a path that took them straight into the heart of the town and he guessed it'd shave at least 5 minutes off of their journey. "Dawn we're gonna take that path over there okay?" Dawn nodded in recognition "But isn't that a bit rocky for us?" "No don't worry, Arcy can run and jump straight over anything dangerous" "I don't know it seems kind of dang-"She was cut off with Ash pushing his lips onto hers. He pulled back "Don't be afraid, it'll be fine" he brushed Dawn's lips with his finger.

Dawn couldn't help but sigh with happiness as Arcanine set off for the new path. Dawn admired how agile Arcy was running and dodging so many obstacles and Ash as he directed him to do so, her mind drifted to thinking about contests as they set down the path, but she was brought back to reality when she realised just how bumpy it was. She could feel every bump they went over as they ran, to her surprise she started to feel really good; she could feel the vibrations through her body and couldn't help but let out a small moan.

(If I'm honest when I started this seemed like a great idea but now I see it wouldn't actually be that bumpy. It'd just be jump after jump so instead of re writing this whole thing imagine it is bumpy for the sake of the story)

Ash was concentrating on trying to steer clear of larger rocks so he hadn't noticed Dawn's moan of pleasure, she was slightly glad that he hadn't heard her but she would of loved to see his reaction if he had heard her. As they continued going Dawn felt it more and more and she couldn't help but release light moans every time she did. After a while Dawn started losing the feeling in her legs, she knew she had to find a way to support herself. She looked at Ash who now wasn't as focused as he was before and decided "What the hell" She pulled herself so close to Ash her crotch was against his lower back and she hooked her legs around his.

He turned around in surprise but stopped, just faintly hearing her moan, he decided not to tell her and instead continued to listen, he knew what he was doing was in some ways perverted but he couldn't help himself, hearing Dawn gasp and moan was really arousing. He could feel himself getting hard. "Oh man this is hot" He grinned to himself. Dawn realised she had started getting really wet down there and decided now could be a good time to start repaying Ash for what he had done in her tent.

She started by licking on Ash's ear lobe, Ash jumped and nearly fell off of Arcy from the shock of it. She continued to lick down his neck and back up again. All the while she was sliding one arm from his stomach to under his shirt then down his trousers, he started to get nervous but then decided to just go with it, he had nothing to lose! She snaked her way into his boxer shorts where she felt his member for the first time, she'd never touched one before let alone seen one properly. She felt up and down and guessed he was at least 7 inches, not huge but not small either "Very nice Ash" She whispered into his ear seductively.

"Buddy take over for a while you can get us their without me steering can't you?" "Arc!" Replied the lion like pokemon.

She began to stroke him up and down and felt him get harder with every move of her hand. Thanks to Ash's always loose trousers she had a reasonable amount of space to work with, she grasped his dick and slowly began to pump up and down, Ash let out a grunt of surprise and then started to loosen up. Dawn could feel herself getting wet the longer she worked Ash's member, she started to wriggle around uncomftorably, she needed to do something about her urge, badly.

"_Oh man, this is amazing! But i'm close, i should probably say something.." _Ash thought to himself. With Dawn still giving him a handjob he turned his head to see a concerned look on her face, as he was about to ask what was wrong he looked down to see a wet patch appearing on Arcanine's fur where she was sitting. He smirked. Ash patted on Arcy and he pricked up an ear to see if his master wanted something. "Stop a sec buddy i gotta do something!"

Ash pulled Dawn's hand out of his trousers, "Don't wanna make a mess of my boxers do we? But i see that you have already" Dawn was confused until she looked down." WOW, was all that from me?" She thought to herself, all she could do was let out an embarrassed smile. "Don't worry, we'll sort you out" He winked to her.

A feeling appeared in her stomach, much like nervousness crossed with anticipation. Arcanine has slowed down to a stop by now and Ash jumped off. He helped Dawn down and returned Arcanine to his ball. Ash grasped Dawn's hand and they ran into a nearby bush, luckily the path they chose wasn't used as a public footpath so they had no fear of being disturbed. Ash lay Dawn down on the ground which she had no argument against, he followed but stayed on his knees. He took both their hats off then slowly lifted her dress over her head, much like last time. She was now left in her panties and a white tank top with a floral pattern on it. Ash took no time in removing her top along with her shoes but leaving her legwarmers on (Or socks, whatever they are)

Ash moved to be on top of Dawn, he ran his tongue along her nipple earning a squeal from her, and began running his fingers over her other breast working his way toward her nipple slowly. He began to work his tongue lower down her body. Down her chest, over her stomach and straight over her bellybutton. He finally got to where he was working towards, he took his hands and lifted Dawn's legs to rest on his shoulder so he could slide her panties off no problem, now Dawn was completely nude on the grass with Ash, the boy she knows she loves, lying in between her legs.

He flicked his tongue on her lips and tasted her for the first time, she tasted sweet. Very sweet, he started lapping up all of the residual juices until her pussy was clean. He decided he'd go further and dove his tongue into her womanhood, she let out a loud moan. He continued to explore going further in then back outand decided to give some attention to her chest. He loved Dawn's breasts, they were so soft and not too big. He rubbed Dawn's nipple earning louder moans from her.

"A- Ash, oh god, Ash i'm close" She said, trying to keep her voice down in case anyone actually was around. Ash lifted his head "That's fine just do it" He dove his tongue right back in licking any and every part of Dawn's pussy that he could. "This is way better than battling!" he thought to himself. Ash took his free hand and wondered if he could. He put his index finger into her pussy followed by his tongue, Her screams of pleasure told Ash he'd done the right thing, he started thrusting his finger in and out making Dawn scream louder and louder.

"I'm gonna put another one in okay?"Dawn nodded quickly. He insterted his index finger along with his middle and continued to thrust them in and out. _"It hurts but it feels so good too!" _Dawn thought to herself. She moaned again as Ash wriggled his tongue around in her pussy. "ASH, I'M CU-CUMMING!" Before she could even finish, Ash's mouth and his fingers were coated in Dawn's juices. "Oh my god- Ash, that was- WOW" Dawn managed to say as she gasped. "Glad you enjoyed it" Ash licked around his mouth then licked his fingers. Dawn tried to get up but realised she had no feeling in her legs, she could still feel the effects of her first ever orgasm. "Ash take your clothes off and sit down by me, please."

Ash complied and removed his shoes,socks, trousers and shirt. He hadn't bothered putting on his jacket this morning. Dawn realised Ash had gotten even harder from giving her oral, "Does that thing ever sleep?" She said with a smile on her face, "Wanna find out?" Ash replied. (Cheesy i know XD) Dawn lay in front of Ash with her face towards his crotch. She pulled his boxer elastic down so that his erection was fully exposed, it seemed to fling out making Dawn jump. He laughed at Dawn's reaction. With an embarrassed look on her face as Ash laughed she gave a quick lick to the head of his penis, he gasped. "Hah!" She stuck her tongue out at Ash and then started licking the head of his penis. "Not too bad, tastes sort of salty" Ash had pre cum from when Dawn gave her a hand job before and Dawn cleaned him up nicely.

She wasn't sure if she liked it but she wanted to repay Ash properly, she braced herself and put Ash's manhood straight into her mouth. She opened her eyes, _"I did it!" _She began to bob her head up and downand twirling her tongue around his head.Ash was in a euphoric state by now"Oh wow, Dawn, that is amazing" Ash had never done anything like this, he hadn't even thought of it before! Just battling. Now that he knows what it feels like it's a shame. Dawn was still going down on Ash with just as much inexperiance as he had.

She was trying to remember what her mother had told her about sex and what do when going down on a guy, her mother had goven her a bunch of tips and one that sprang to mind. Deepthroat. She figured she should at least try it so she pulled off of Ash took a deep breath and put as much of his dick down her throat as she could, a tip her mother had taught was if you put your left thumb in your hand and clench a fist your gag reflex is less sensitive. She managed to egt atleast 6 inches in her mouth before she gagged, she continued to do so and started to massage Ash's balls, another tip from her mother.

"Woah Dawn, hungry?" Dawn laughed and lost her concentration, she pulled off of Ash laughing "You jerk! That could of been dangerous!" "Well i'm almost there anyway so carry on" Ash said gave Ash a death stare that couldn't be taken seriously _"So cute!" _Dawn went back down on Ash and continued to lick his tip and pumping up and down, "Oh Dawn i think i'm- I think i'm about to" Dawn started to pump faster and took his head into her mouth (Not his proper head, lol.) and continued to swirl her tongue around the tip.

"Oh Jesu-" And with that Ash let out his load into Dawn's mouth. She jumped from the new liquid in her mouth, she sat up and tried to swallow it. It seemed like it was too much for her but she managed to swallow it all. Dawn ran a finger around her lips soaking up the residual cum and licked it off. Never once breaking eye contact with Ash. "Dawn, you were amazing. You haven't done this before?" Ash said while panting. "Course not! You were great aswell though" He had a smug smile on his face as she said that. Dawn sat up and lay in Ash's arms. "I'm tired now, can we rest a while?" Ash pondered this for a moment. "Well i guess but what's the time?" Dawn went into her pile of clothes and beneath her panties was her pokétch, "It's... Holy crap it's 4pm!" Ash almost fell backwards "What? We've been out for..." He began to count finger by finger mouthing numbers.

"4 hours Ash." She gave him a frowny face. Much like this one :l "Well fine but there's no way it's been 4 hours! Oh hell Brock is gonna be so angry" Ash was cut off by Dawn's lips pressed against his. "Don't worry it'll be fine, I'll say it was my fault or something" With that Dawn rested her head on Ash's chest. Ash couldn't help but grin, "Well should we at least get dressed?" Dawn nuzzled Ash's bare chest "Nope, more fun this way" Ash put a hand on Dawn's stomach and started lazily making circles. "You're right, it is" They both drifted off to sleep.

To be continued..

Okay so now for my second favourite part, the end writing thing!

So I just re read what i wrote, seems to be pretty well written. Although the story itself seems shitty and I think the detail is off however since I had no inspiration and massive writers block for the most of this it wasn't too bad. Also I seem to have adopted a more comedic approach to my writing, namely things like _"She gave him a frowny face. Much like this one :l" _Maybe I'm not being serious but oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and I will write another chapter depending if this gets good reviews.

One final thing, Thanks to 'ChaosLord SilverLink' for the message he sent me, you really inspired me to finish my story faster than i expected. Which is actually kind of creepy since I wrote a sex story. Hm. Well there's a compliment there somewhere!

Til' next time Nubcakes! :D


End file.
